


Its All Ok

by LoganJames



Series: Mass Effect HS/College [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganJames/pseuds/LoganJames
Summary: Takes place directly after "Prom" but can be a stand alone. Just a bit of a slice of life fic. that follows the five couples.





	1. James and Steve

James woke up to Steve gently rubbing his back to wake him up. He found his head throbbing and his stomach ached, but that gentle look in Steve’s eyes made him feel like he could lay here like this for forever.  
“Morning James,” he said smiling at his groggy groan.  
“Morning Esteban,” he smiled. Steve kissed his cheek.  
“I hear Miranda and Jacob moving around cleaning up. I think we should get going,” he told him. “I’ll buy you breakfast, come on,” he added when James rolled over pretending to sleep.  
“Ok, well I guess we can go,” James said sitting up and stretching.  
“How’s your head?”  
“Swimming, but I will be ok,” he said. “Nothing breakfast can’t fix,” he smiled.  
“Anything you want prom king,” Steve laughed.  
They got up and smoothed out their clothes as best they could. James slipped his hand into Steve’s and lead him out the bedroom door.  
“Morning guys!” Jacob said brightly as they left the room.  
“Morning Jacob,” Steve said. James grunted.  
“There is Tylenol on the counter,” Miranda said hauling a trash bag out of the living room passed them.  
“Thanks,” James said letting go of Steve’s hand and moving to the kitchen.  
After a pause Steve turns his attention back to Jacob. He kind of knew hm despite never actually having been on the same football team. Jacob had played varsity junior year but decided to focus on Baseball senior year. It was kind of to say fuck you to his dad. Steve always admired him for that. He knew Victoria, Garrus, Jacob and Miranda kinda ran the school the year before. Steve and James had been going to a different high school. He and James may be late additions to Normandy High, but that didn’t seem to matter. Most of the others really liked them and apparently Normandy had a reputation for their constantly changing roster.  
“How have you been Jacob?” Steve asked.  
“Good,” he nodded picking up solo cup and beer bottles. “Brynn and I have been able to see each other more and she even helped me get accepted into her school, not the neurosciences like her, but their sports medicine program is great, so as long as I don’t fuck up big in the next month I will be accepted on graduation,” he said.  
“That’s great!” Steve said. “I am so happy for you,” he added helping him pick up the rest of the stuff on the coffee table.  
“So, James,” Miranda said in the kitchen. James looked over to her, giving her a once over.  
“You look nice,” he said unsure what to say.  
“You don’t,” she smiled.  
“Thanks,” he laughed. “Your just jealous you’re in the presents of prom royalty.”  
“Heh, maybe. By the way I didn’t get a chance to tell you that you and your boyfriend’s matching tuxes made my night before you were throwing up in my living room,” she smiled at his blush.  
“Thanks, I think my uncle was catching on when Steve picked me up in the same color,” he said.  
“Oh, so he still doesn’t know about you two?” he asked.  
“No, I am getting close, but I keep choking up on it, I think he will be fine, but you never know,” he said.  
“I understand,” she nodded. “Well I hope it goes well when you do tell him,” she said putting a hand on his arm.  
“Thanks that means a lot,” he said.  
“No worries, and if you ever need anything, let me know,” she said.  
“You ok Miranda?” he laughed.  
“I’m trying to not be a grade A bitch, it’s harder than I had thought,” she laughed.  
“I think you’re doing just fine,” Jacob said from the doorway taking another trash bag out. “You didn’t even threaten to kick Jack out last night.”  
“She was showing off this ape, I couldn’t miss that,” she teased.  
“Ha, ha,” James said rolling his eyes. “Let’s go babe, I don’t want to interrupt feeding time in the viper cage!” he called to Steve. He heard Steve laugh from the living room. They said their goodbyes and went off.  
Breakfast at the little diner was comfortably quiet, and greasy. James was putting away the Big Boy Breakfast as Steve picked at his eggs and toast.  
“Not hungry babe?” James asked.  
“You know me in the morning,” he said.  
“Aw sorry Esteban, let me get it this time you always buy,” James said taking the check when it came.  
“I like paying,” Steve argued. James held it out of his reach.  
“Well get used to being paid for, especially when my breakfast was twice your price,” he said.  
“I really don’t mind,” he said.  
“It’s too late,” he said handing the waitress his card. Steve snagged his hand and pressed a kiss to knuckle after the waitress left. James looked at him blushing.  
“You’re cute,” he said.  
“Shut up,” James said leaning over the table and kissing him. Steve was startled but pressed back into him. They pulled back just in time for the waitress to comeback with the receipt. They began walking out of the diner and to the car.  
“Can I ask you for a favor?” James asked before they got into the car.   
“Sure James, what?” he asked.  
“I think I am ready to talk to my uncle about, us,” he said.  
“Really? Wow are you sure?” he asked.  
“Yes, I am. But I always choke, will you stay with me?” he asked looking like a little kid studying his shoes.  
“Sure James. We are in this together. You have always been there for me,” Steve said.   
“I love you Steve,” he smiled up at him.  
“I love you too. Let’s go,” he added.  
The ride to James’ house was quiet and tense. James felt his stomach turning in a way that had nothing to do with the hangover he was nursing. His uncle was sitting in the living room watching ESPN when they walked in.  
“Tio Emilio?” James said quietly from the door. Emilio turned to look at him he smiled and waved him.  
“Que pasa sabrino?” he asked when the two of them entered. He noticed the look on James’ face and turned off the television.  
“Está todo bien?” he asked concerned.  
“Si tio, si,” he paused and glanced at Steve. “I’m going to do this in English so Steve can understand us,” he explained. Emilio nodded slowly.  
“Tio I’m gay,” he said after an awkward pause. “Steve isn’t just my best friend, he’s my boyfriend. I really hope this isn’t a problem because, well I can’t help it. Steve is really important, and I hope you can accept this, me,” he spoke slow and concise, trying so hard to make his words mean something. He looked at his uncle, who was unreadable, of course. Emilio stood up and put his hands-on James’ shoulders looking at him for a minute before pulling him into a hug.  
“It’s ok James,” he said. “This doesn’t change you. And it doesn’t change how I see you,” he said rubbing his back. James felt his heart sore and melted into the hug. He felt a few tears slide down his cheeks to, but he didn’t care.  
“I love you James, it’s that simple for me. That’s not going to change. I might need to get adjusted, but I am so proud of you for telling me,” he said, then turned to Steve.  
“And you, young man,” he said. Steve looked up nervously at him. “This tonto treating you right?” he asked with a smile.  
“Yes sir,” he smiled. Emilio laughed and pulled him into a crushing. Steve saw where James learned his bear hugs from.  
“You know this means you guys have to keep the door open and you can’t do overnights, anymore right?” Emilio said.  
“Yeah tio I figured,” James laughed. Emilio looked at James beaming at him.  
“Alright, this is great,” Emilio said. “You guys get ready, I’m taking you both out fishing today,” he said. “I have questions I have been dying to ask you,” he said pointing at Steve. James looked at him surprised.  
“Oh, please I may not have said anything, but I noticed you two were doing something. I wasn’t sure if you were just experimenting, now that I know it’s for real, I want to get to know your partner here,” Emilio laughed punching James shoulder. James stood agape at his uncle. Steve had to laugh, and he put an arm around James waist.  
“James, its ok,” he said. “It’s all ok,” he smiled.


	2. Jack and Zaeed

Jack woke slowly looking seeing the sun streaming through the blinders. She looked over at the form sleeping next to her. Z was laying there seemingly peaceful. He had told her once his night terrors were not as bad if someone was with him. She bit her lip before cuddling up closer to him and listening to his heart. After a few minutes Z stirred and blinked awake.  
“Morning Love,” he said. He ran a hand through her hair. She felt her heart ache, and even so she felt a fear in the pit of her stomach.  
“Morning Z,” she said.  
“Love about last night, do you remember what we were talking about?” he asked.  
She considered saying no, lying to him. She didn’t want to hurt him, she wanted to be with him so bad. She just didn’t think she could do it. She considered asking him out so many times, but she always talked herself out of it. She loved him, and that made her runaway and die in a hole somewhere.  
“Y-yeah I remember,” she said finally.  
“Well do you still feel like that?” he asked.  
Say no you idiot. You can’t do this. It’ll end up like the other ones. Stop this now before you hurt you both. She criticized and berated herself.  
“Yeah I do,” she said. Her foolish optimism was beating her cynicism.   
“Good,” he said blissfully. “I’ve been hoping you’d come around,” he smiled. She felt so much guilt. He was getting his hopes up and she couldn’t deliver on them.  
“I’m not a good girlfriend,” she said. He quirked an eyebrow but laughed warmly.  
“You gonna cheat on me Jack?” he asked. He was making fun of her. She was loyal to a fault and he knew that. When she was in something, she was 100. He knew that. She had plenty of fun in between relationships but ultimately, she was about only the guy was seeing.  
“No Z you know that isn’t my style,” she said.  
“Not sure there is much more I want. You give me everything I need, add a little exclusivity and I am more than happy,” Z said. “Just act the same way you already do with me.”  
“What, that’s it?” she challenged.  
“Sure. Your beautiful, funny, fiery. You keep me on my toes. You rock my world,” he smiled brushing her hair away from her face. She rolled her eyes.  
“I need a shower,” she said standing. He laughed at her and shrugged.  
“You know where it is,” he said.  
“I wasn’t asking permission,” she snarked. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was still in her clothes for the night before, at least Z insisted on her taking an overnight bag.  
“We are gonna end up spending the day together you will just get bitchy if you don’t get some new clothes and toiletries,” he had said. Jack realized he had just wanted her to feel comfortable, it really did irritate her to not have her eyeliner and toothbrush. She got in the shower and let the warm water soothe her.  
When she finished, she put on her new outfit. The one that got her the most looks, with the exposed mid-drift and skintight pants. The soft black cotton of her shirt was light enough that despite the long sleeves it was cool enough for spring. She let Z take his shower before resuming her routine of morning rituals. As she put her makeup on, she thought about how Z kept running his hands through her hair. For some reason she got it in her head that if she were to change it, he wouldn’t want her. The fear and anxiety were too much. She got out her clippers she used to keep her side clean and went to town. The panic was starting to make it hard to breath. Tears were sliding down her cheeks more out of anger at herself than anything else. She needed to know if it was a deal breaker though. The pressure was just so much. When she had a freshly buzzed head and had cleaned up her face enough from the streaming eyeliner, she walked out of the bathroom and back into his bedroom.  
He looked up and his face was unreadable. He was only in a pair of jeans and his tattoos were on full display. She wanted to tackle him to the bed and jump his bones then and there, but she needed to let him say what he was thinking first. He stood and walked over to her. He ran his hand over her buzz and smiled.  
“I like it,” he said simply. She was shocked.  
“That’s it? I shave my head without talking to you about it and that’s all you have to say?” she asked.  
“Love, it’s your head. I think chicks with short hair are super sexy and underrated,” he said.  
“What?” she asked frustrated.  
“What?” he asked confused.  
“God do you care what I do at all?” she asked.  
“Are you mad that I’m not mad?” he asked back.  
“No! It’s not about the hair!” she said angrily.  
“Then what are you on about?” he asked amused.  
“You don’t think I’m impulsive or fickle or something?” she asked.  
“Love I know you’re those things. I love that about you. You do whatever the hell you want. ‘Hey mate fancy a head shave, right already done,’ ‘Oi lads let go away for a weekend, hit the beach,’ ‘Anyone wanna smoke a bowl on a Tuesday night? I got a test tomorrow, but I am lookin to get trashed,” he said.   
“You don’t think I’m self-destructive?” she asked.  
“Darling you’re 18, and you shaved your head,” he smiled. “No love, you’re not that bad,” he said.  
“I don’t understand. This doesn’t piss you off or worry you about my stability?”  
“Christ Jack it’s hair! If I ever meet the guy that took your self-confidence, I will personally bury him in a shallow grave,” he said his face turning a little more serious. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead.  
“I’m so fucked up Z,” Jack said welling up again. “I’m bad at relationships, and I care about you more than I ever have anyone else. I really don’t want to waste this,” she said sitting on his bed.  
“Alright you said your thing, can I say mine?” he asked sitting down next to her running her hand on her back.  
“Yeah.”  
“I am just as fucked up if not more. I haven’t even trusted anyone like this in years. I want to share everything with you, and that terrifies the living hell out of me. I think that if we don’t try, though, we are wasting something amazing. I think we’re the real deal babes. It’s all ok,” he said as she gave him a rare genuine smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria woke up to a text looking at it.  
Muffin: Morning Baby text me when you’re up  
She smiled texting him she would be ready in a minute if he wanted to start over. She got up and hurried getting ready. She went down to see her adopted father in the kitchen. He looked up seeming surprised to see her.  
“Vickey!” he said too happily. “I didn’t hear you come in last night! I thought you stayed at Miranda’s or something,” he said.  
“No,” she said confused. “I got in around three,” she said.  
“Oh, I must have been asleep,” he said shifting in his chair.  
“Oh,” she said wondering why he was acting so weird. She wasn’t confused for too long when Ms. Sanders walked into the kitchen in one of her father’s t-shirts and a pair of shorts. The three paused and Victoria stood agape at the woman in her kitchen. She heard Kaiden’s horn and turned before anything was said and practically ran out of the house.  
“Babe, you ok? You look like you saw a ghost,” Kaiden asked concerned.  
“I wish that was what I saw just drive,” she told him. He shrugged but pulled out of the driveway.  
“Garrus and Tali are going to meet us at the mall,” he told her after a moment. “Apparently they have quite a story to tell us,” he said.  
“I doubt it is as crazy as mine,” she said. “I’ll tell you when I tell them,” she added when he raised an eyebrow.  
“Ok,” he smiled  
“So did your parent grille you about getting home late,” she asked.  
“No,” he laughed. “I think they’re just happy I was out with a girl. I think my dad still thinks you’re a beard,” he added. Victoria laughed.  
“Oh no,” she laughed. “Well he’s wrong about the beard, but he is half right about the sexuality part,” she added.  
“Shut up,” Kaiden laughed. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for that,” he added after a minute.  
“What?”  
“Being cool about the bisexual thing,” he said.  
“Of course,” she said. “I love you, that’s not gonna change. Besides if you wanted to be with a guy you could have just about any. I am honored I made the cut really. My competition is really steep. Not to mention catching you checking out a guy is supper hot,” she joked, but she meant it. It didn’t bother her at all.  
“Yeah well I may lean toward girls, but I sure do love a good set of abs,” he laughed.  
“Don’t lie to me you’re an ass man,” she said laughing. He laughed even harder.  
“I can’t get anything past you,” he snorted.  
“I know you. I also know I have the third best ass in school, so it all makes sense,” she explained.  
“Heh, it’s your humility I love so much about you,” he teased.  
“Hey, I know I got it,” she said, “might as well flaunt it,” she said.  
“That pole was so rigged, only girls got ranked,” he said. He was referring to the not so secret pole the guys in school voted on.  
“Don’t worry, the girls had their own,” she told him. “We were actually secret though, and we did it a year before you guys did,” she added. He looked at her surprised.  
“I’m afraid to ask,” he said.  
“You took bronze too,” she told him.  
“Who were the other two?” he asked.  
“Jacob got silver and it was Mr. Krios oddly enough that won,” she said.  
“Oh, no I get it,” he nodded. “Mr. Krios was totally on of those fantasy teachers. He looked so young for being in his forties,” he said.  
“I know its too bad he left the school,” she said. “Dad said it was some medical thing, I guess he wanted to be with his son while he was sick,” she said.  
“Damn that sucks,” he said.  
“Let’s talk about something else,” she suggested not wanting to think about it.  
“Ok,” he nodded. “Oh, could Edi and Jeff have been any sweeter last night?” he asked.  
“Oh my god no,” she lit up. “They are too cute. I can’t believe he stood up and danced with her.”  
“I guess he had been practicing. He told us he thinks he’s in love with her,” he said.  
“Oh, that’s so great,” she said excited. “Edi wanted to be elegant and sexy last night because she wanted to show him how good he makes her feel,” she said.  
“There is something so pure about those two,” he said shaking his head.  
“I know right?” she smiled.  
“They are so good for each other,” he said. “After that car accident, I don’t know, I was worried about Jeff,” he said. “But Edi really changed things for him. I think she made him want to get better,” he said.  
“I know what you mean, and when she transferred here sophomore year, she was so reserved and quiet,” Victoria remembered.  
“It’s incredible what being with the right person can do for you,” he said. He glanced at her.  
“Oh yeah,” she agreed. “Just look at us,” she thought. “We have been through hell and back together. I know you have helped me grow as a person,” she said.  
“You changed me, that’s for sure,” he smiled.  
There was long pause before Victoria blurted out, “Are you worried about us going to different colleges?” He pulled into the mall parking lot and turned to really look at her.  
“Sure, I’m nervous I won’t see as much of you as I want to, but its not like we will be hours away. We are going to both be in the same city. It’ll be a test of our relationship, but I think we can make it work,” he said. “Why? Are you worried?”  
“K I am terrified,” she admitted.   
“It’ll all be ok.”  
“How? How could you possibly know that?” she grilled him.  
“I don’t,” he shrugged, “I just want it to be and will do whatever I have to make it ok,” he tried.   
“I love you Kaiden, I really want to keep this going,”   
“Look I don’t know what is gonna happen, all I know is right now, I just know that right now I love you and for now that’s enough,” he said running a thumb over her cheek.  
“So, for now we just focus on this? Us,” she asked.  
“Yeah. I don’t know about the future, but for now, it’s all ok,” he said pressing a kiss to her lips.


	4. Tali and Garrus

Garrus woke up blearily to Tali elbowing him in the arm. Wait… Tali? It all hit him at once. He fell asleep in her bed after they… Shit they were in deep shit. His eyes flew open to Tali’s mom standing in the room with her arms crossed. Garrus became very aware of his lack of clothes thankful for Tali’s many blankets. Tali was looking between the two of them with a fearful look.  
Garrus opened his mouth to say, well something. His tongue had always been more iron than silver. Tali’s mom put her hand up to stop him. She whispered what she said next.  
“Mr. Zorah will kill you if he hears you. Get you clothes on climb down that tree pull your car up and knock on the door. I will keep him occupied. He works this Sunday, we will talk about this after he leaves,” she said throwing his clothes at him. Tali was speechless. Garrus was not going to question it. He hurried his clothes on and tore out the window. He tried half walked half ran to his car he left the next block over and hopped in. He fixed his hair threw a piece of gum in and snagged his emergency body spray in the glove box. He shook his head, what kind of mess was he in. He drove back to the house and took a deep breath. He walked up and knocked on the door. Mrs. Zorah opened the door with a bright smile.  
“Garrus!” she said happily. “Come on in! Honey Garrus is here!” she called up the stairs.  
“Coming mom!” Tali said form the top of the stairs. Mr. Zorah walked past him raising an eyebrow at him.  
“You’re here early,” he said blankly.  
“I invited him for breakfast,” Tali said.  
“Hmm,” he considered. He walked past and sat at the table.  
Garrus looked at Tali who just shrugged and walked past him into the dining room. He put some hand sanitizer on from the bottle they keep at the door. He sat next to Tali and across form her dad. He was reading something on his phone. Mrs. Zorah came in with a platter of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and toast.  
“Looks good honey,” Mr. Zorah said taking a helping.  
Breakfast was almost too uneventful. It was mostly quiet, and Mr. Zorah kept his tone less serious than normal. He even congratulated Garrus for being accepted into the same school as Tali, granted for different reasons and a different program. After an agonizing breakfast, Mr. Zorah finally left and left the teens alone with Mrs. Zorah.  
She cleared the table, refusing help form them. Tali bowed her head when her mom told her to just sit. Garrus felt so guilty for making her feel like this. Mrs. Zorah finally sat down across form them and sighed.  
“Ok,” she began. “I don’t want to know what happened how it happened or why it happened. I want to know if you were safe,” she said.  
“Yes mom,” Tali said not looking up. “We used protection, we used the antibacterial soap and stuff before, I feel fine this morning,” she said.  
“Good,” her mom said. “Tali you are eighteen. You are more mature than most kids your age because you had to be. There are so few things you can enjoy. I don’t want to take anything from you. This will stay at this table. I promise.”  
“Wh-what?” Tali stammered looking up at her. Garrus was just as shocked next to her.  
“Tali you have proven to me that you can take precautions to keep yourself safe time and time again. I know you two love each other, and I know that even if I took a hard stance on this, it won’t stop you two. I like you Garrus. You have always been respectful, and I couldn’t think of anyone else I would want to see my daughter with. I will ask you two not to sneak around in the house, and I am not giving you permission to do whatever you want here. I just want you two to know I will not be telling Mr. Zorah, and I won’t tell your parents either. Don’t let me catch you ever again,” she smirked a little. “But I was your age once too,” she smiled. “I really hope you guys take this seriously too.” There was a pause and they looked at each other.  
“We do mom,” Tali said. “If it makes you feel any better, we had a lot of serious talks about, that part of our relationship before we ever acted on it,” she explained.  
“I would never dream of putting Tali in a position that could affect her long term. I never want to hurt her,” Garrus said quietly. Tali squeezed his hand under the table. Mrs. Zorah smiled and stood. She put a hand on Tali’s cheek.  
“I can’t believe my little girl is so grown up,” she said. She turned to Garrus. “And thank you for being so good to her.”  
“I love her, Mrs. Zorah,” he said quietly. She smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. It made him smile. He admired how much more affectionate the Zorahs were compared to his family. Even Mr. Zorah would hug his daughter and kiss his wife goodbye. His family was so distant. They were more lenient, but they were less free with their affections.  
“Well, guys I have some errands to run today so I will have to ask you to clear out while I’m not home,” she said.  
“We were going to meet up with some friends anyway,” Tali agreed. “You ready Gar?”  
“Yeah let me just stop at home really quick.” Mrs. Zorah crossed her arms and raised a brow. “My mom is home I swear!” he stammered. She laughed.  
“I’m kidding have a good time guys,” she said leaving the room.  
Tali ran upstairs to get her purse and mask as Garrus waited in the car. When she finally got back, they started down the road Garrus looked over at her.  
“Hey Tali, I’m sorry about this morning. I fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm,” he explained.  
“Its ok Gar. I didn’t exactly tell you to leave last night. Besides mom was ok,” she smiled from behind her mask. It had a cutesy cat smile on it. He smiled at how sweet she looked. He loved those masks she got online.  
The memory of the first time he saw her went through his head. It was the first day of freshmen year and Kaiden, Victoria and himself were walking down the hall excited to be in high school. They found their lockers and were getting ready to go to home room when there was a commotion. There was a new girl standing at her locker being harassed by a few mean girls.  
“What’s with the mask you weeaboo?” they taunted.  
“I get sick easy,” the girl said. One of the girls grabbed it and tore it from her. The poor girl covered her nose and mouth digging in her purse and pulling another out. Victoria went to step in, when the newly covered girl whipped around and punched the girl in the face. “Do you realize the steps I have to take if I get sick?” she yelled at the girl. She looked at the crowd. “If anyone else has something to say about the mask, now’s the fucking time!” she said. Obviously, no one did.  
“Shit she’s kinda scary,” Kaiden had said once they dispersed.  
“I like her,” Vitoria had said.  
“Me too,” he agreed.  
“What are you thinking about?” Tali asked pulling him from the memory.  
“You,” he said. She laughed.  
“You’re cute,” she laughed. “I can’t believe my mom was so cool about this.  
“I know, its all ok,” he smiled.


	5. Edi and Jeff

Edi and Jeff woke up around the same time. They laid in bed silently for a moment just looking at each other. Edi wondered how everything could be different and yet the same that morning. She thought through the way the night had gone, nervously laughing, and trying to stay out of her head. Jeff had been just as nervous and easily coaxed her out of her headspace.  
“You know,” Jeff said breaking the silence. “I love how you make me feel,” he said.  
“What do you mean?” she asked.  
“I feel so normal. Like that car crash that left me in the chair didn’t change our relationship. I know you didn’t meet me until after, but when you found out about it you didn’t make a big deal or treat me weird,” he said.  
“Well, hon, it’s not like it’s a forever condition. But even if it was, I like you for your humor, your kindness and your ability to just dedicate yourself to whatever you set your mind too. Not to mention I promised myself I would never make anyone feel weird about something like that.” She glanced at her prosthetic arm and then at where her hand was missing. “You know, sometimes you make me feel like this isn’t an oddity,” she said.  
“Edi, I don’t even think about it most of the time. It really doesn’t matter to me. You are funny and incredibly smart, and the fact that you can challenge even Tali in a videogame tournament is insane. Like the fact that you can one handed play a 360 game is insane!” he smiled. She giggled and buried her head in his chest.  
“I love you,” she said.  
“I love you too,” he smiled.  
They got up and started to get ready. Jeff got a text from Victoria while Edi was in the shower.  
Cap Vickie: Hey Joker, you and Edi feel like a triple date? G&T are with us at the mall. Feel like meeting up? We got some killer stories to tell you lol

Sure, we will be there soon. Edi is just getting out of the shower.

Cap Vickie: WHAT!!!!! YOU ARE STILL WITH HER? HOLY SHIT! GUESS YOU GUYS HAVE A STORY TOO!!!! OMG!!!!

Shut up… 

He laughed putting his phone away. He waited for Edi to get back in and told her that Victoria had asked them to meet at the mall. Edi excitedly got ready and they got into her car. The ride was full of jokes and laughing. They smiled as they drove down the road.   
The mall came into view and a melancholy feeling settled in Edi’s chest. She knew this part of her life was ending soon with college and graduation looming over her. She was thankful though, that Jeff was taking the next step with her and that they were going to the same school in the fall. However, the fact that she wouldn’t be seeing the others nearly as much made her ache. She shook the thoughts from her head so that she could enjoy one of the last few outings she would be having with them. She got Jeff’s chair out and pushed it up to the passenger door.  
“Can I push you?” she asked genuinely. He hesitated before agreeing.  
“Yeah last night was killer on my arms that would help,” he said. She smiled kissing his cheek and rolling him forward. The others were waiting for them in the food court.  
“Hey guys!” Victoria said being the first to see them. They greeted their friends and sat at the table.   
“So, what are these crazy stories you promised us?” Jeff asked after a moment.  
“Oh, go buckle up,” Tali said. Victoria recounted her morning discovery much to the other’s delight.  
“Oh no,” Edi had said laughing. “Ms. Sanders, that’s going to make biology awkward,” she smiled.  
“You’re telling me, I have her for anatomy,” Kaiden added kicking off a whole other round of laughing.   
Tali then told the ridiculous story of her and Garrus’ morning. The others were speechless in the wake of the story.  
“Mr. Zorah would have killed you,” Kaiden said only half kidding.  
“I know,” Garrus said.  
“I can’t believe your mom was so cool about it,” Jeff told Tali.  
“I can, but it was so scary,” she said.  
“I cannot even imagine what that would have been like,” Victoria said shaking her head. After another lull in the conversation she turned to Jeff and Edi.  
“So…” she said.  
“So what?” Edi asked looking nervous under the gaze of the other four.  
“So, tell us what happened last night,” Tali jumped in excitedly.  
“There isn’t anything to tell,” she said embarrassed.  
“That bad huh?” Garrus joked. He elbowed Joker unaware of the shift in tone as always.  
“Hey come on,” Victoria. “I am dying to know what you did last night.”  
“Well I,” Jeff stammered noticing how Edi was uncomfortable.  
“Let me guess,” Kaiden said. “He swept you off your feet and you two recreated one of those romance novels you girls read,” he smiled.  
“No,” she said growing red.  
“Guys,” Jeff said trying to get them to stop. He was confused. Edi never really shied away form this topic when the others brought it up, but it was never about them specifically and she was obviously uncomfortable.  
“Oh no I bet it was more of one of those movies were everything went wrong, like knocking heads. Did you at least put it in the right place?” Garrus laughed, and made the others laugh too. Joker felt his own face grow hot. Edi finally snapped and stood up.  
“It was awkward at first, but it was very sweet. Jeff was a perfect gentleman and I liked it a lot,” she said stiffly before walking off to the restrooms. Tali and Victoria quickly trailing her apologizing profusely.  
“Thanks guys,” Jeff said irritated.   
“Shit Jeff I didn’t mean to,” Garrus began.  
“No just,” Jeff stopped him. “Look she had a hard time. She had a really controlling boyfriend at her old school and intimacy on a personal level is hard for her.”  
“Jeff I’m sorry,” Kaiden said.  
In the girls’ room, Victoria and Tali were standing outside of the stall that Edi was sitting in. They were pleading for her to come out and asking for forgiveness.  
“Guys you don’t get it!” she said. “Opening up with Jeff was hard enough I don’t want others talking about that aspect of our relationship. My last boyfriend made sure all of his friends knew every time we did anything past a kiss, and I was branded a total slut before he ever got me in bed. It took a long time for me to move on. Jeff was good to me; I don’t want that tainted. It was private, and it is going to stay private.” She opened the door to the two girls embarrassed and silent. Edi sighed and pulled the two into a group hug.  
“Just keep that out of our conversations. I know you guys didn’t mean anything by it.” The two other girls hugged her back.   
They walked back out to the boys and sat back down. The boys did their own apologizing. Edi waved them off and they went on with their outing. They all dissipated a couple of hours later and Edi was taking Jeff home.  
“Hey, I’m sorry about the uh conversation in there,” Jeff said.  
“You had nothing to do with it,” she said shrugging.  
“Still I feel bad,” he said.  
“I love you,” she smiled. “We have something pretty incredible going on, and it’ll take something bigger than an uncomfortable conversation to put a wedge in it,” she smiled.  
“I just hope you don’t feel like you have to hide from me again,” he said. “Maybe that’s selfish,” he added.  
“Jeff,” she interrupted him. “Its all ok,” she said with a genuine smile.


End file.
